


Italia Selatan dan Italia Utara

by SeiYoshi



Series: NulisRandom2k17 [12]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeiYoshi/pseuds/SeiYoshi
Summary: Ada bayangan yang menghilang tanpa jejak dan menciptakan dasar lubang dalam pada dirinya. Mengingat Shinsei sama saja mengingat masa lalu menyedihkannya.





	Italia Selatan dan Italia Utara

**Author's Note:**

> Axis Power Hetalia © Hidekaz Himaruya  
> [12/06] - 11.24 PM
> 
> .
> 
> Lovino Vargas as South Italy  
> Feliciano Vargas as North Italy

Belasan (atau mungkin ratusan) tahun hidup bersama, Lovino Vargas sudah pasti akan memahami betapa perangai baik buruk adiknya. Seperti kelakuannya yang kelihatan lemah, misalnya. Siapa saja pasti akan berpikiran bahwa Feliciano adalah sosok yang pantas disandingi sebagai sosok perempuan— _coret_. Mau bagaimana pun Feliciano tetaplah seorang pria, dan Lovino rasa kata-katanya yang barusan agak keterlaluan. Lagipula bungsu Vargas itu masih senang menggodai wanita, Lovino mafhum. Tapi di balik itu semua Lovino tahu adiknya masih memiliki nilai positif lain— di samping keahliannya dalam berkarya lukis.

“ _Ve~_ _Fratello_ , lihatlah aku melukis siapa!”

Dia bukannya suka, namun tidak bisa bilang benci. Feliciano Vargas tetaplah adiknya.

Helai legam kecoklatan yang mendayu-dayu diterpa angin sedikit membuat sudut bibir Lovino tergerak melengkung senyuman, Feliciano datang dengan berlarian, membawakan seperangkat lengkap alat menggambar dalam tangan. Di sisi tangannya dia memampang sebuah lukisan wajah dirinya; bersama Feliciano sendiri, dan Romulus Vargas. Lukisan yang seakan membuatnya bernostalgia. Namun sedetik senyum itu senyap ketika melihat Feliciano memandangnya dengan tatapan berbinar— _ouch_. Tidak menyangka Lovino akan tersenyum segitunya hanya karena melihat hasil karyanya. Lovino membuang muka.

“ _Si_ — gambarmu semakin berkembang, kuakui.” Lovino berkata dengan nada sengaja dibesarkan, mengharapkan senyum menyebalkan adiknya untuk segera enyah. Dia hanya tidak suka dipandangi demikian. Risih. Feliciano dengan senyum yang masih terkembang menggumamkan ' _ve_ ' seperti biasa.

“Aku juga menggambar Ludwig. Kau bisa melihatnya, _ve_!”

Feliciano membuka sketsa yang satunya. Lovino dengan nada mendecih tertahan menyembunyikan kekaguman, “kenapa pula kau harus menggambar _potato bastard_ itu—”

“Kenapa? Karena dia mengingatkanku pada _Shinsei Roma_ , _ve_!”

Lovino tertegun cukup lama. Kata itu seakan mengembalikannya pada kenyataan yang berbeda.

Dia mungkin tidak pernah menemui; atau mungkin tidak mengetahui. Sosok seorang Jermanik yang sama. Yang mengingatkan akan masa lalu mereka— _bukan_ , masa lalu adiknya. Menamparnya telak dalam satu hantaman; ada bayangan yang menghilang tanpa jejak dan menciptakan dasar lubang dalam pada dirinya. Seharusnya dia mengenalnya sebagai sosok _Shinsei_ ; melainkan sebagai seorang _bastard_ — bagi dirinya. Dan adiknya. Jika saja Feliciano cepat mengetahui kenyataan apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi.

Pucat; Feliciano ikut larut dalam pikiran yang tidak mengenakkan. Punggungnya berbalik menjauh meninggalkan sang kakak bediri termanggu di sana. Mengingat _Shinsei_ sama saja mengingat masa lalu menyedihkannya.

Lovino berdalih, kukuh menyusul. Tangannya mengelus pucuk kepala sang adik dari arah belakang punggung, setelah tepat bersanding di sebelahnya. Biner yang seolah enyah menatap itu seketika membuat kedua mata Feliciano mengerjap tidak percaya, mendekap papan lukis semakin erat dalam pelukan.

“Kau menangis?”

“ _No_ , bukan— aku … _tidak_ … air mataku, mengalir begitu saja— _tanpa sebab_.”

Tapi Feliciano memang tidak bisa berbohong di hadapan kakaknya. Sulung yang sedikit lebih tinggi ketimbang yang lebih muda, membalik pundak Feliciano kemudian mendekapnya.

“Aku tahu. _Sangat tahu_.”

Lovino tidak mengerti apa-apa lagi. Tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dilakukan; ataupun dibicarakan. Walaupun sejujurnya dia tidak mengerti apapun yang terjadi; bagaikan sebuah telepati yang sudah terikat antara keduanya, perasaan Feliciano sampai ke relung hatinya.


End file.
